


Wedding Bells

by PixelyPeach



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Monocrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelyPeach/pseuds/PixelyPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this was a request I took for a friend for our site, I do not actually ship sorry Dx)<br/>Weiss and Blake were in love in high school, but drifted apart. Years later, when Weiss is about to get married, she runs into Blake again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Weiss had expected to be alone in the wedding dress shop. Especially with her parents working all the time: she was used to that. She had spent all afternoon with the patrons fussing over her, handing her dress after dress. But none seemed to fit her: too poofy, too cream colored, too sparkly. She had sighed and demanded something better, feeling irritable from a lack of food…and being lonely. So when she heard the familiar voice from the past drift through the crack in the dressing room door, she froze, dress clenched in her hands.  
“Ah, another customer! Anything we can help you with today miss? We have many dresses in the back on clearance today: 20% off!”   
“No, thank you. Just in here to look today.”  
There was a unsightly sniff. “Very well. Take your time, and let us know if you need anything…”  
She stood there, listening to heels clack on the fancy wooden floor. What should she do? She couldn’t stand in the dressing room forever, she had already taken most of today trying on dresses. She sighed, pulling the shimmering dress over her legs, and stepped out to show the associate.  
“Oh honey! This is gorgeous! Definitely the one!”  
A pair of yellow eyes met ice blue ones and she froze, mouth gaping open slightly. Blake Belladonna stood a few feet away, staring at her in shock.   
“Weiss…you look beautiful….” She swallowed, smiling slightly. “Who’s the lucky person?”  
“I…thank you, Blake.” She tried to straighten up slightly, her cheeks bright red. “Vergil….Vergil Sparda.”  
“Don’t think I’ve ever heard of him….lucky guy.” Blake eyed Weiss steadily.  
“Y…Yeah.” She smiled sheepishly as the associate looked on impatiently, forcing a smile.   
“Well Love?”  
Weiss looked down at her dress and sighed. “Actually…I think I’m dressed out today. Thank you for your help though…sorry” She ignored the glaring eyes on her back as Blake laughed under her breath.  
“Hey Snow…up for some coffee?”

 

Blake never thought that Weiss would be the type of person she would be around. Privileged and snobby, when she walked through the halls people parted under her cold stare. Most people generally avoided her, in order to avoid trouble. Except for the Faunus, Blake’s main group. They were the ones who shouted insults at Weiss and her cronies, occasionally throwing objects and sparking fights. Blake lurked in the background, generally avoiding the fights and keeping a watchful eye.  
One particular day however, Blake seemed to become the center of attention.   
“Hey, kitty! Why so shy eh?!” The boy slammed his his hands on either side of her head into the locker, reeking of too much cologne and sweat from the gym.  
“Back off” she hissed into his face, yellow eyes narrowing dangerously. She wasn’t in the mood for a privileged human to treat her like trash, again.  
“Aww c’mon kitty, just a little pet…” he leaned in, tugging on one of her ears and she snapped. Slamming a knee upward she jerked to the side as he bent down, gasping.   
“Dammit, stupid faunus bitch! I’ll teach you a lesson!” He raised up a hand and slapped her across the face before she could get away and she stumbled. He reached up a hand again…  
“STOP!”  
The boy turned, momentarily distracted as Blake leaned up against the locker.   
“Weiss…? What?”  
“That’s enough. You need to leave.” She said shakily, hands clenched at her sides, staring him down.  
“But…” he looked at Weiss and the others surrounding him, the hallway quiet. “Damn…” he threw one more dirty look at Blake before turning and walking away stiffly in the opposite direction. Weiss watched him for a bit before turning towards Blake and offering a hand. Blake stared at it for a moment in shock before turning her gaze away and walking off.  
“HEY!” the angry voice yelled behind her. She ignored it, but the footsteps followed her and suddenly she was face to face with an angry Weiss. “I save your butt and all you can do is walk away?! How could you be so rude?!”  
Blake eyed her over, taking her in. She was actually quite pretty: bright blue eyes and snow white hair shiny and straight, like she could never make hers. And a nice figure. She shook her head briefly: why was she thinking these things?  
“I didn’t ask for help from a human” she said shortly, walking past the stunned girl and continuing down the hallway.

 

Blake expected her visits in a way, but was still surprised when Weiss began sitting with her at lunch, whether she welcomed it or not. She began with small talk, and gradually Blake began talking back to her, if only to get her to shut up. She found that Weiss may have come from a rich family, but she did “have morals”. She didn’t think what was going on between Faunus and humans was right and she made this obvious when Blake pointed it out. Gradually, it went from sitting together at lunch to going to football games together, and then, when she got the guts, Blake finally asked Weiss out.

“When did we lose track of each other?” Blake stared across the table at Weiss, holding her empty coffee cup with a sad smile on her face. Weiss stared down at her coffee, only a small amount of it left in her cup.  
“I…don’t know. I wish I knew…” she looked up at her, face turning a bit red as she forced the next words out. “I…wish things had stayed the same between us, Blake”.   
Blake stared at her solemnly, reaching across the table suddenly. Weiss held her breath as Blake pushed her hair out of her face , her hand lingering on her face for a few moments. They stayed like that a bit, gazing at each other before Blake dropped her hand and looked out the window. “It’s already raining…”  
Weiss stood up suddenly, holding out her hand “I’ll walk you home…before it gets too bad.”  
Blake looked at her hand: the same one she had refused years ago. She smiled, taking it firmly. “Okay.” 

 

They finally reached Blake’s apartment, standing under a ledge, though it didn’t do them much good. They stared intently at each other, at a loss for words, before Blake cleared her throat and spoke up. “So….how much longer before the wedding?”   
“Well….2 months.” She cracked a smiled, though she suddenly didn’t feel very much in the mood anymore. “I’m running a bit short on time, you see.”  
“I do.” Blake cracked a smile, her eyes watering a bit. “Funny…we could have been saying those words to each other…”  
Weiss couldn’t hold it back any longer. She sobbed, clutching her arms around Blake. Blake paused in surprise, before holding her as well, hands laced in her hair.   
“You can’t leave him…can you?”  
She shook her head, sobbing harder. She felt Blake’s arms wrap tighter. “I..understand. I want you to be happy, that’s all”. She drew back, tilting Weiss’s face up. “Even if I’m not there”.

She kissed her then, under the rain, and when they separated Weiss’s tears were gone.  
“We’ll meet again….I promise.” Weiss whispered.  
Blake smiled at her, backing up towards her door. “I know”.  
And with that, she shut the door and herself inside, leaving Weiss out in the rain.


End file.
